


Twinkle,Twinkle little star.

by little_machine



Category: Glee, Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Faberry, blerena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn baby sit Blair and Serena's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle,Twinkle little star.

The waldorf resident was so quite save for the sound of Blair's heels clicking back and forth between their bedroom and the living room. Serena thought it would be a great idea to let loose and go wild for one night, but Blair was always the one to decline since their six months baby girl would be either home alone or they would use a babysitter which is something Blair hated until the blonde found the perfect babysitters~

“so you know how to take care of this whole thing right?” Quinn nodded her head in response. Blair was a little worried about this, maybe she shouldn’t go out at all. Maybe~

“Come on baby they got this, come on” the blonde tugged on Blair's hand and dragged her out of their house finally.

 

Adrianne, who was bundled up in her pink blankets was deep in her sleep. Rachel and Quinn sat there next to her on the living room couch watching how that little thing breathed in and out. Rachel glanced up at Quinn to see how her blonde was so mesmerized by the tiny girl. 

“So you sure we can do this? I mean you know Blair she would probably kill us both if anything goes wrong” chuckled Rachel leaning back on the couch.

“Yeah I mean she is only six months old, she can’t do that much to hurt herself and I'm pretty sure we can handle it” yes if Quinn was sure about this then they really can do this.

 

……….

 

“Quinn no maybe she just wants someone to sing her something, here just hold her and I’ll sing her something” Adrianne woke up an hour after Blair's departure, her brown eyes looked up to Quinn and Rachel and the first thing she did was brawl at their confused faces. 

Quinn did her best to hold the tiny brunette who didn’t fight much when she tried picking her up instead cried louder, oh this was not going to be easy. Rachel started singing finally, Adrianne calmed down after a while and every time she would open her mouth Rachel would try to hold her hands and sing animatedly to grab her attention again and keep her as calm as possible. Quinn rocked that tiny bundle of sheets in her arms in a soothing motion until the girl was relaxed around them. That little thing was as impatient as Blair was, which meant they had to give her their full attention. The spread a thick blanket on the floor near the TV and laid her tiny body there. Quinn was laying on her right side and looking into the baby’s eyes, hands and tiny feet kicking around. Rachel turned the TV on and popped in Adrianne’s favorite videos on the apple TV. As soon as Adrianne spotted the motion on the TV the whole world went still for her, she kept on watching those tiny cartoons. 

 

Rachel sniffed left and right, something smelled. Quinn looked up to Rachel with that same look on her face. This can only mean one thing~

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” whispered Quinn with a knowing smile.  
“I think I'm pretty sure I’m thinking of what you are thinking” she chuckled fanning the air close to her nose, it was unbearable. 

 

The diaper was kind of loaded and Rachel couldn’t even begin to think of how to change it. Quinn have babysit before but no one this small, Houston we got a problem. Taking the diaper off did not require being a genius what came after that was the thing that rendered them both silent, they really didn’t know how to do this. 

“Maybe we can find some videos on you tube about this?” Rachel muttered while tapping away on her phone, yes you tube could teach you everything. 

“Rach are you even serious?” she can’t take this, the smell. Why didn’t Blair leave them some gas masks or something?

“oh my god! I found some” eyes glued to her phone, Quinn jumped to her side to look at those said videos. 

“Where let me see” 

Poor Adrianne laid there on the diaper changing pad, quite and curiously looking at the two girls. 

The girls started following the instructions on the video except that Adrianne was not having it, she wanted to break free of her diaper and have fun, Rachel was not amused. Quinn was laughing her face off at Adrianne’s bare tiny butt and her tiny arms as she tried crawling off the pad and around the room. Yes she was clean but they needed to get her back there and dressed again. After a few time of her breaking free again, Rachel was able to dress her into a tiny bright blue pajamas with stars on them. Quinn brushed the few tiny brown hair on her head as the girl’s brown eyes looked at her. 

“agha” 

They both froze, that tiny thing was talking to them!

“Oh my god Quinn! She is talking to us” Rachel tugged excitedly on Quinn’s shoulder almost yanking it out of place. 

“ohhh” she did it again

“awooo” Quinn tried her luck and awooed back at her.

“Ahh” 

Rachel stood there hand over her mouth, her blonde spoke baby! She was so proud of her. Since Quinn can do this, so can she. Rachel huffed, tied her eyebrows and tried it out. 

“awwwh” tried Rachel excitedly. 

Adrianne cried.

 

“She hates me” that tiny thing hated her, why else would she cry? Rachel pouted her lips at that. Quinn held Adrianne and rocked her little body left and right calming her down. 

“No baby she doesn’t hate you” she whispered softly, Adrianne finally calmed down.

“But she cried when I talked to her” yes, she was beyond adorable at that moment with her bangs covering her furrowed eyebrows and her pouty lips. 

“Sweetie you screamed at her face and that freaked her out” 

Adrianne looked at Rachel with her brown huge eyes and her little trembling lip, she was scared. Rachel approached her slowly and held her, at first the petite girl almost gasped but then when Rachel held her close, kissed her temple and hugged her tiny body close, the little girl calmed down. Her hands went straight to Rachel’s hair and pulled at it. Rachel muffled her scream, she didn’t want to scare her again. Adrianne pulled harder, this was fun! Every time she would pull harder Rachel’s head would come closer. A delighted laugh left her tiny lips at the sight of Rachel’s head all messed up and at Quinn laughing along with her. 

After she finally let go of Rachel’s hair, Quinn picked her up and they finally went back to the living room where Adrianne’s favorite cartoon was playing on the TV. Soon after they settled down, Rachel held her in her arms and sat her on her lap but she was struggling with it. Quinn thought the tiny little girl was hungry, it was proved when she held Quinn’s hand and bit into her finger. Rachel remembered Blair telling them that she had prepared Adrianne’s food in advance and left it in the kitchen. The brunette left to the kitchen to find the tiny bowl sitting there in the back of the fridge. She managed to heat it while Quinn was playing with Adrianne, their voices filling up the living room. 

“You okay there?” she called back from the kitchen. 

“Yeah just hurry up!” called Quinn back, Adrianne was having a blast with Quinn, the blonde held her up and tossed her into the air a few times electing a few giggles back. 

 

……..

Adrianne was finally put into her high chair and ready to eat, except that she refused to eat without one of them making silly faces. Rachel tried her best, smiled animatedly, placed her hands on the top of her head and acted as a rabbit. 

“And this one goes to?” Quinn swayed the spoon around like it was some sort of a plane until Adrianne finally opened up her mouth to eat it. 

 

After a few bites Adrianne was bored of eating and~

“No baby no let go of the spoon” Quinn laughed hard at how Adrianne bit into the plastic spoon that was into her mouth. She refused to let go until Quinn wiggled the spoon out of her mouth making sure that the little girl will not be harmed in the process. 

Adrianne chewed on what she had in her mouth and slammed her hands down on the table almost knocking the food down on Rachel’s lap. Rachel lowered the bowl down and got Adrianne off the high chair since that tiny thing had no intentions on eating anything more. 

 

“Oh look at her” whispered Rachel quietly pointing at the little girl who kept rubbing her little eyes, she was asleep. 

 

“I think we should put her to sleep” she picked her up closely and wrapped the blankets around her a little bit more. 

The little girl’s eyes were opening and closing slowly, she was fighting sleep! How adorable. Quinn took her along with Rachel to her pink princess themed bedroom and sat there on the rocking chair with the baby on her chest rocking her softly as Rachel sang a lullaby to finally lay her to sleep. The blonde laid the petite brunette in the bed and pulled the sheets up to her neck, she looked peaceful. 

 

As soon as the girls were out of Adrianne’s room, Blair and Serena came in. Blair shrugged off her coat and threw her purse to the side, she was anxious to see her little girl. While Blair was in Adrianne’s room, Serena was there with Rachel and the brunette.

“Hope she didn’t give you trouble?” she really hoped so, Adrianne can be a bit of a difficult baby sometimes. 

“Oh no! oh god she was a little angel” chimed Quinn dismissing the idea completely, she would even love babysitting her again at any given chance. 

“no not at all, she was so adorable and cute” added Rachel looking at Quinn, maybe one day they will have their own Adrienne.


End file.
